Mind the Gap
, Holographic Sight, UMP45 with or without Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight, RPG-7, PP90M1 with or without Red Dot Sight|date = October 6, 2016 - 04:11:35|objective = Stack Up at the Warehouse Clear the Warehouse Assault into the Docks Open Truck Door Chase Hostiles Get to the truck! Stop the subway train Clear Westminster Station Setup Blockade Stop the Truck}} "Mind the Gap" is a campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.http://www.nowgamer.com/features/1369/modern-warfare-3-eyes-on-first-two-levels?o=1#listing The player takes control of Marcus Burns, an SAS Commando (Bravo Team) in London. His squad is supervised by Baseplate (MacMillan) and supported by Bravo 9, Vulture Two-Two, Sierra 1 (sniper team) and an UAV. Gameplay At a warehouse in Canary Wharf, a group of terrorists load unknown materials into a fleet of moving vans. Unbeknownst to them, a UAV circles the area, monitoring their actions and several SAS teams begin to converge on the scene. The player takes the role of Marcus Burns, one of the SAS Commandos. Burns, Wallcroft and Griffen jump a fence and sneak into the alleyways behind the warehouse. Along the way, the team catches a few of the terrorists off-guard and the player is instructed to kill them without alerting any enemies. After securing the warehouse, Wallcroft orders the team to do away with stealth and engage the terrorists directly. The team exits the warehouse and fights its way to a nearby dock. Vulture Two-Two arrives and assists the player at this point. Once the area is clear Wallcroft orders Burns to open the doors of a van, but they find nothing. The surviving terrorists fall back to an underground tube station, where they board and hijack a tube train filled with passengers. Wallcroft and the player chase after them through the tube on a pair of pickup trucks. During the pursuit the underground train derails, crushing one of the pickup trucks and flipping the player's truck as they pass right underneath Westminster. Griffen is killed in the crash. Wallcroft walks from the flaming wreckage and checks on the player and the two of them inspect the underground train for survivors. As they reach the Westminster station platform, both Wallcroft and the player come under heavy fire from the surviving terrorists, forcing them to fight their way up to the streets of London just a few feet from Westminster Palace itself. Upon reaching street level and joining up with another SAS team, Wallcroft, Burns and the other men block a road and open fire on another terrorist truck. The truck flips over, and it turns out to be a decoy. The scene then changes to Davis Family Vacation, where a real chemical agent is set off. However, if the player elects to "skip disturbing content" at the beginning of the mission, the Davis Family Vacation scene will not play. Instead, the decoy truck will detonate in front of Wallcroft and Burns, killing the SAS team. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 /w Holographic Sight and Suppressor. Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 /w Tactical Knife and Suppressor Found In Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five seven Weapon ump45 large.png|UMP45 Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Gallery Mind the Gap 1.jpg|SAS operatives chase Russian terrorists through the tunnel system. Mind the Gap 2.jpg|The London Underground car flips. Transcript Trivia *There are a total of three intel for this mission, even though at the start of the level there are only two intel in the pause menu. However, once the subway chase ends, the number in the pause menu is only one. *Despite being in the United Kingdom, the driver seat in car in this level is on the left side. *After the train derails and as Burns wakes up, the level undergoes another loading sequence as the loading bar is sometimes shown. This can explain why there is two and one intel in separate scenes. A similar thing happens at the very end of Endgame. *The HAT on the UAV in the beginning of the level is at "1,337" *The brick building in the background looks remarkably similar to buildings found in Storm. *The level's name "Mind the Gap" is a reference to an audio message and warning sign in some London Underground Stations that tells passengers to "mind the gap" between the train and the platform edge. *This mission has caused controversy due to apparent similarities to the Escapist: Daily Mail Voices Concern Over "Ultra-Violent" Modern Warfare 3 *When looking at the skyscraper in the top right corner, one will see that is says Kriegler. *When the player is near the end of the level and meets up with the other team in the subway, there is a group of four hostiles that surrender. These hostiles have miniscule health as they can be killed by the direct impact of a grenade or flashbang, similar to the enemies in the singleplayer mission Museum from Modern Warfare 2 *The Underground maps in the station contain many comedic place names and references such as "Jizz Jazz St.", "What is this St." and "IW Central". *There is a movie poster with the person from the Call of Duty: Black Ops map Convoy's wanted poster. *The TIME magazine that is visible as a poster in the Tube station references not only the battle in New York City, but also labels Price and Soap as INTERPOL's most wanted, and notes that General Shepherd has been laid to rest in Arlington. *When the player stops the truck, if they look through the windshield they will notice there isn't and never was a driver. *In this mission the player reunites with Wallcroft and Griffen from the CoD4 mission "Crew Expendable". *This is the only SAS mission in MW3. *While chasing the train, Wallcroft doesn't appear to be steering the truck at all *The MP5 the player uses is equipped with a Holographic Sight and a Suppressor, although the in-game description says it is only equipped with a Holographic Sight. *When the player enters the street right before the blockade part, they will see many Metropolitan Police officers holding civilians back. It is possible to kill the officer closest to the station exit, but if you try to kill any of the others, the friendly fire warning will appear. *During the subway chase, when avoiding the oncoming train Wallcroft will say "That was a bit close mate!" and Griffen will then tell him to sod off, despite the fact Wallcroft is the one driving and Griffen isn't. *The second part of this mission "Davis Family Vacation" can't be selected by menu and needs to play through this to get to it. References Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels